New Life
by LynAi
Summary: Cairah Watson, the daughter of famous scientist John Watson has been captured along with her father by the Joker. Using her as incentive to create a serum to make "super humans". But no one would have guessed what fate had in store for her.
1. Chapter 1 - End of Life

This is my first time writing a story. Hope you like it!  
Please give me any suggestions to improve my story and sorry for any grammatical mistakes.  
Thank you :D  
PS: I dont know how to remove that weird line!

It was the worst day of my life, as I watched someone who I loved, who took care of me, who cherished me so dearly - die right in front of my eyes by a single bullet. That was the day I died and was reborn.

* * *

It all happened when I was 11, my father was the top scientist in the country; some say the world. He was working on several projects; one was to change the shape of objects, another was to change the colour of animals and there were many more which were all confidential. Due to his intelligence he was often targeted as an essential asset. However, this time, he didn't get saved in time. A villain by the name of Joker had kidnapped both my father and I; the Joker had planned to use me as an incentive for my father to work harder, faster and with higher precision. The Joker had forced my father to make a series of chemicals to alter the human DNA structure to make "super humans", using me as the test subject, thus making my father work with the utmost care and precision.

During the first month of being captive, I had been given special training in hand to hand combat and with weaponry. After the first month, I got my first dose of the chemical; there weren't any obvious changes to my physical strength or mental abilities. I felt the same, which made the Joker furious. However, the next day I could lift an incredible amount of weight but it wasn't a match to Superman's insane super strength. From then on, I knew gist of what the Joker was planning; he'd make my dad create a serum to make "super humans" to do his bidding and would make me one of his minions by using my father as a hostage. Several months later I had completed a total of 5 doses. However, the extent of my abilities hadn't been fully tested. The only abilities that were discovered were super strength, speed and hearing; I was like mini version of Superman.

Soon after, Joker's location had been compromised and Batman came to our rescue. However, he was too late. My father had his room right opposite mine and there was a glass wall that had separated both our rooms. I saw the Joker walk into his room. Then just as he lifted a gun to my father's head, I watched my father mouth to me "I love you". BANG. Blood. I could only see blood past my teary eyes; Joker, he looked like he was laughing and smiling at me - then he disappeared behind a cloud of smoke. Batman smashed his way into my room. But when he came into my room, there was an explosion...


	2. Chapter 2 - Reborn

Hello,

I hope this story is interesting…

I haven't been story writing for a really long time…. and its my, well, 2nd post so sorry if its not crisp and clean like a professional story. So give me feedbacks so I can improve and update you guys more often if you like it!

Thank you!

Chapter 2! please enjoy :D

Present Day

It has been 7 years since I was taken in by the Bradleys. 7 years ago, the Bradleys found me in front of their house with wounds that they've only ever seen in movies. They took me to the hospital, and when they heard that I couldn't remember anything they took me in, and I have been with them ever since. The Bradleys consist of Mr Darcy Bradley and Mrs Emma Bradley, they were around 35 when I first met them. When I was discharged from the hospital they took me to their house and treated me as if I was their own daughter. I was given a new name as Liah Bradley, and well, my birthday is today. It's not my actual birthday, as I still can't remember anything that happened to me 7 years ago. But mum and dad decided that since they found me 7 years ago today, they thought it would be appropriate as if I was reborn that day.

I walk downstairs only to be greeted with warm smiles from my parents and the lovely scent of pancakes.

"Happy Birthday Liah!" said mum and dad in a perfect harmony.

"Thanks mum! Thanks Dad! The pancakes smell delicious!" I said with a little rumble from my tummy.

My parents giggled and gave me a plate of pancakes in the form of a smiley face. I took it with no reservations.

"So, Liah you're finally the big eighteen! Your dad and I have been wrecking our brains as to what to give you and…" said my mum in an enthusiastic tone.

"Close your eyes!" dad said with his hands over my eyes

"Are they closed?"

"Yes, what are you two up to this year?"

I felt a cold chain go around my neck and then a click.

"You can open your eyes now sweetheart" said dad. I opened my eyes.

"Ta-dah!" they said with a mirror facing me.

There was a beautiful golden heart shaped locket around my neck. I open the locket, there was a picture of my parents together and an engraving which said "We will always love you". I look up with teary eyes and I run to my parents giving them a tight group hug.

"Thank you guys so much! It's beautiful! I'll wear this for the rest of my life!" I said whilst squeezing them.

"We're glad that you like it honey" said mum with a bright smile.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" dad said whilst looking at the clock behind me.

"Oh my! It already this late! Stephanie will kill me if I'm late" I said as I looked at the clock.

"Thanks again for the pancakes and necklace!"

I run up to my room and quickly got into the showers. "Ah, Stephanie is going to kill me if I am late for my own party." I said as I dry off and rummage through my closet. There wasn't enough time so I grabbed whatever I could find that wasn't crumpled. Running down the stairs, I say my final farewells to my parents and run out the house. As I run through the streets, it starts to rain heavily, I get drenched in water from head to toe. The wind seemed to have picked up as well as the leaves of the trees get blown from side to side. The rain fell down harder and harder as if needles were penetrating my skin. There was a bus stop ahead which could shield me from the rain, I run straight for it. With the bus stop in my sights, I lose my footing and fall straight into a puddle. "Huh? Thats strange, it didn't hurt. It feels like I am still falling" I look around and find myself in a whirlpool like hole, the sides of the hole was swirling water. Nothing but darkness was in front of me, I start falling faster. Finally, I see a glimpse of a room in front of me. I start to hear voices. "Where am i? What's happening? Why am I still falling!" I see a table, that is going to be my landing spot if I keep falling and its gonna hurt a lot with the speed I'm travelling at.

"Ahhhhhh! Someone help me! Help me! Please someone!" I screamed at the top of my lunges desperately trying to get someone to save me from landing onto that table.

"Guys, I hear some thing and its getting closer" said Super Boy

"What is it? An enemy?" replied Nightwing

"I don't know" said Super Boy

"HEEEELLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Its coming from above!" remarked Super Boy

I fall through the hole into the room, I close my eyes and brace for impact thinking to myself "This is NOT going to hurt. Its NOT going to hurt. I won't die on my birthday" I repeated. I hit something it wasn't hard but it wasn't soft either. When I open my eyes, I see a guy with a mask holding me.


End file.
